Andrew Bowen
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Peter N. Bowen Renee Bowen Seth Lucas Bowen 2 unnamed children. |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Andrew S. Bowen is an American actor, voice actor, writer, and producer, best known for his work on MADtv. Biography Bowen was born on March 31, 1972, in Boston, Massachusetts. He first realized that he wanted to be an actor when he first watched Grease at the age of six, yearning to be like John Travolta, the movie's main star. His mother subsequently decided to enroll him in dance class. Within a year, he starred in his first play, Once Upon a Rhyme. For eight years, he continued to study ballet and modern jazz, and he continued to be involved with the local theater while he was still attending high school. When he started his acting career, Bowen's first film role was supposed to be in the 1991 comedy What About Bob?, in which he portrayed the love interest to Kathryn Erbe's character. However, he received a letter from the director, stating that his character ended up on the cutting room floor. Bowen ended up appearing in several commercials and TV shows for the next couple of years, while also taking several screen-writing courses at the University of Southern California. In 1996, Bowen managed to acquire the lead role of Jack Fremont in the live-action interactive video game Fox Hunt. His comedic performance made the game very popular, and it was almost picked up as a potential TV series, although the pilot would not be picked up. He later joined the cast of MADtv, where he impersonated celebrities such as Keanu Reeves, Nicolas Cage, and Christopher Walken. Bowen's performances were successful, but he decided to leave after one season to try and successfully raise money to start the principal photography for a film called Along the Way, in which he portrayed Jocko. The gamble paid off as the rough cut received a standing ovation when it was screened. People lauded Bowen's performance, stating that it was easily one of the best "unknown" performances they have seen in years. This inspired him to keep acting. Since then, he was able to land a recurring role in the medical drama series ER, along with guest roles on shows such as CSI: NY and Charmed, and voice roles in video games such as Saints Row: The Third and Mortal Kombat X. On Criminal Minds Bowen portrayed misogynistic serial killer and stalker Mark Jackson in the Season Eight episode "The Gathering". Filmography *Summer Forever (2015) as Chris *Maron (2015) as Jib *Tooken (2015) as Doctor *Mortal Kombat X (2015) as Johnny Cage/Rain/Smoke (voice) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) as Additional Voices (voice) *Film Pigs (2015) as Teacher/Himself *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) as Doc (voice) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2014) as Rod *The Division (2011-2014) as Nick Trever (4 episodes) *Star Wars Musical (2014) as Han Solo *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) as Additional Voices (voice) *Smothered (2014) as Carl *Raitoningu ritânzu: Fainaru fantajî XIII (2013) as Additional Voices (voice) *Who the F Is Buddy Applebaum (2013) as Anderson *Saints Row IV (2013) as Josh Birk/Nyteblayde (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) as Doc (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Gathering" (2013) TV episode - Mark Jackson *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) as Pvt. William Hudson (voice) *Leverage (2012) as Charles Dodgson III *Jedi Camp (2012) as Harry (3 episodes) *Rock Jocks (2012) as John *Magic City (2012) as Divin' Dave Donahue (6 episodes) *Protocol (2011) as Agent *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) as Doc/Additional Voices (voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) as Josh Birk (voice) *Faculty (2011) as Tyson James *Infamous 2 (2011) as Male Pedestrians (voice) *Big Time Rush (2011) as Blain *Killzone 3 (2011) as Sergeant Thomas "Sev" Sevchenko (voice) *Lost Planet 2 (2010) as Additional Voices (voice) *Cold Case (2010) as Lee Mavoides, 2010 *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as Soldiers (voice) *Huntin' (2010) as Rothchild *Slam Dancin' (2009) as Andrew *The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) as Alan Divay *Dollhouse (2009) as Scott *Immortally Yours (2009) as John Evans *Star Stories (2008) as Brad Pitt/Kevin Federline/John Mayer *Conjurer (2008) as Shawn Burnett *Butterfly Dreaming (2008) as Rob Pollack *Along the Way (2007) as Jocko *These Boots Are Made for Walken (2007) as Ronnie Brenner *The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided (2006) as Brigham Young *Big Bad Wolf (2006) as Scott Cowley *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) as Neo (voice) *The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005) as Brigham Young *Breadwinners (2005) as Matt Lowell *CSI: New York (2005) as Bryce Sweet *Jade Empire (2005) as Additional Voices (voice) *Las Vegas (2004) as Eric Bates *Reno 911! (2003-2004) as Bait/Redneck with Nunchucks/Gas Huffing Redneck (3 episodes) *JAG (2003) as Lt. Jergenson *She Spies (2003) as Wade *John Doe (2003) as Staff Sergeant *Marines (2003) as Guillen *American Girl (2002) as Short Guard *Evolution (2001) as Road Worker *Charmed (2001) as Male Victim *ER (1999-2000) as Andrew *The Haunting of Hell House (1999) as James Farrow *MADtv (1998-1999) as Various (25 episodes) *Batman Beyond (1999) as Rick *Operation (1998) as Jesus *Fox Hunt (1996) as Jack Fremont *Supernatural Pirate Movie (1994) as Eccentric Pirate *Fox Hunt (1993) as Jack Fremont (voice) *Saved by the Bell (1992) as Matt Wilson Prouducer *Along the Way (2007) - Producer *These Boots Are Made for Walken (2007) - Producer (short) Writer *Slam Dancin' (2009) - Writer (short) *Along the Way (2007) - Writer Director *Along the Way (2007) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Stubs